Hacker Assasin
by Galiant
Summary: The backstory of how the adventurer Hacker Assasin became an adventurer


Aspiration. Inspiration. Dedication.

My name is Hacker, I work as a farmer at the local farm in greenguard. My father and mother were farmers too, my mother fell ill so my father had to take care of her at home with my brother kingizan, with the situation at hand, I have to take charge and earn hard for the family.

I was working on the fields then I saw a trio of adventurers doing errands for the town, apparently they were named Uxie357, Mesprit357 and Azelf357. Uxie357 was a rookie warrior with the other two being mages. "Hello there sir, would you allow us taking station here? We were tasked on defending the area here due to an increasing number of raids." I assumed the one who spoke to me was Uxie357, I answered in return, "Ah, please, go ahead. Yes it is true that we were having troubles with the recent raids, we could really use your help." The adventurer shone a smile before setting up their equipments. In truth, I envy adventurers, exploring the world, doing heroic deeds and are given ample rewards for their actions. I longed to join their ranks, but I couldn't just leave my family behind, what of my mother who was bedridden? Father too, would be troubled taking care of the family by himself, thus it is better for me to not aspire so highly and aim for the impossible.

"Horcs incoming! Mesprit, Azelf, remember the drill, counter your magic, one two!" Uxie357 instructed the other two adventurers. It was as if the three of them were deeply in sync with each other. I was in awe by their show of bravery, strength and wits that I wasn't paying attention to my job. "Look out, behind you!" a shout let out from the lady before I was grabbed from what felt like a big, figure of muscle. I couldn't speak, all I could do was struggle as the Horc strangled my whole body. "BACK OFF BATTLEON SCUM! WE SCORED A GOOD DEAL OF BOUNTY LATELY AND WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU GET IN OUR WAY." I barely could focus on my hearing. Uxie357 didn't hesitate before plunging in sword first into the Horc's head. The Horc couldn't do much of a fight of course, he was just stabbed in the face with a long red sword. "I could not thank you enough, adventurers! Please, if it's anything within my capabilities, ask me of anything!" I said as I pull myself together. "Haha, do not worry yourself, we're just doing our jobs." from his words and his smile, a burning question makes its way through my mouth.

"Sir! If I- If I train myself hard, will I be an adventurer like you?" I asked with a pounding heart. Uxie357 nodded before reaching into his bag. "Here is our gift to you, if you have the dedication to train yourself in combat, I cannot see why you would not be an astounding adventurer." Uxie357 said to me. "You have saved my life and now you are being even generous to me, thank you very much, I shall cherish this!" I said as I wave them goodbye. I barely had anything done by today, yet, there wasn't much to work with anyways, therefore I went home.

"Hacker, have you finished today's work?" father asked. I told the story of what had transpired at the farm, how I met a fateful encounter with strong adventurers, how they had saved my life and how I want to become an adventurer myself. "I know I am being selfish father, I know mother is in no condition to help around the house and Kingizan is not at an age where he could do much of help, I know I'm being selfish, I know that, but I...I want this so I can get stronger, so I can get the life we have always wanted, so I-" before I could continue, father spoke, "It's okay, don't be worried about us, if getting stronger is a part of helping the family, then you have no need to say more, as long as you send us letters to let us know your well-being, understand?" I was too overwhelmed that all I could do was nod. "Oh my, my son in shining armor, oh what a strong image." mother spoke with what little strength she has. "Wowie! Big brother is going to be a cool adventurer! Hey hey, big brother, can you take me to the castle one day?" Kingizan with gleaming eyes said with vigor. I was happy, now I could go and fulfill my dreams, what I have long desired for, with this dagger Uxie357 gave me, I will give it my all!

It was dawn when I decided to take my leave, everyone was excited for my journey, I was also with them.

"Now son, hard work comes a long way, don't be a burden to your colleagues and don't try the impossible." father exclaimed. "Now now, honey, Hacker is a grown man, he knows what to do. Alright sweetie, please don't exhaust yourself too much." mother comforted me. "Big bro, bring me lots of food okay? I want to taste a Turducken!" Kingizan gleefully demanded. "I'm going to miss you, farewell father, mother and Kingizan." I said my farewells before heading off to Swordhaven. I turned back for one last time and shouted at the top of my lungs, "I promise I will get us a better life, father and I promise I will bring a cure for your illness too mother!"

I was bewildered by the beauty of which is the castle that belonged to his majesty, King Alteon. A fortress wall surrounding the inner buildings, a humongous gate placed as an entry into the castle, towers as many as I could count acting as both pillars and defensive cover. I walked in the premises and was greeted by a scenery of villagers chatting away and workers making use of their professions. This was apperantly the outer castle which the lower class inhabit, to me, it was as fancy like a noble life, in the inner part is where the Royals live, compared to the outer housing, the royal castle looked as if they were living as deities.

"The informant told me that I need to see the King and earn his blessing before becoming an adventurer like others before me." I said to myself before stepping into the inner castle. "Halt! Who goes there?" a guard in armor stopped me in my tracks. "I am here to receive his majesty's blessing and become and adventurer." I replied. "Understood, please move on." I was given entry. Upon entering the foyer, I see a woman lifting up her dress scurrying to the outside. "Lady Robina, please, come back!" a servant giving chase to the important looking woman. I slowly make my way to the throne room until I stopped and met a door of epic proportions. "Alright, here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself before entering. There it was, a view of his majesty on his throne and his most elite guards standing guard besides him.

"Ah young lad, what is it you wish to ask of me?" the King humbly asked such a question to a mere commoner such as myself. "I apologise, your majesty, but I wish to be an adventurer and I was informed to meet your majesty for thy blessing." I said while bowing to his lordly presence. "Ah... I see. Well, I have a question for you, but before that, a story. The world is made up with the things that are good and the things that are bad, Good deeds help the people of peace and fight evil while the Evil will do what it takes to gain from their power and whatever it takes to cease Good. One cannot exist without another, where there is good, there is also evil. When there is evil there will also be good. For either one to be absent then neither good nor evil will exist, there won't be a perfect world without evil and there will certainly won't be a world of darkness completely devoid of good. Now my question to you, do you seek justice and strength in bonds? Or do you lust for power and injustice where you would emerge as a conquerer?" King Alteon ask as if to make me decide on my oath.

"I choose-" suddenly, the door barged open to a fatally injured knight. "Si...re...! Sp-Spel..." the knight was suffering. "What happened!?" King Alteon rushed to his side. "DoomKnight...Spelchure..." the Knight said with a faint voice before drawing his last breath. "Greetings, Alteon." a figure in a demon armor greeted King Alteon. "Spelchure!" the King gave no quarter and cast a lightning spell and flinged the Evil Knight. "I see you aren't playing any GAMES!" Spelchure cast a rippling wave of dark energy, luckily the King cast an energy shield. The guards who were waiting for an opportunity ran swiftly towards Spelchure before inevitably imploded. "Hmph, how dare you invaded this land!" King Alteon frowned as he snarled at Spelchure. "You knew this was going to happen sooner or later, this castle was rightfully mi-...oh..." Spelchure spotted me, this is bad! "Ah, a young adventurer who has yet received his blessings, I see you have a pure essence within your soul, boy, tell me, which side will you swear your oath?" Spelchure asked.

"Don't listen to him lad, he's twisting your mind!" the King begged me to consider my choices. "I...I choose...-" Oooh, do you mind if I join in?" a third person appeared by the window. "Drakath!?" both sides exclaimed shockingly. "It's been awhile, master Spelchure, do you mind if I... DESTROY YOUR ESSENCE!" Drakath flew to the side of the room and thrust his arm into Spelchure's chest, pulling out a dark red light orb and crushing it with his giant claw-like hands. He incapitated King Alteon with a single swing from his blade that could be described as a mountain before facing the window and shot an energy ball to something I could not see as I was facing to the side. "Drakath...you..." You shouldn't move too much, King Alteon. The age of good vs evil is over, now is the time for CHAOS to rise!" Drakath yelled out the window. "You forgot about me, you monster!" another person charged in which I believe was Uxie357! Drakath didnt move much and swinged his arm, throwing Uxie to the wall before flying off. "Uxie! No! We need to get a healer, we don't have much time, Azelf!" Mesprit who entered a little late cried out.

Several hours has passed and Uxie couldn't wake up. "I'm...sorry, it appears Uxie has entered a state of coma". The words that came out from the healer threw Mesprit in tears. She held his hand besides the hospital bed, Azelf stared at the floor with his head down. I couldn't say anything, anything I could say won't make the situation brighter, all I could do was leave. "Uxie...I swear I will destroy Chaos..." I held onto my dagger tightly and head off to the trainers.

Several months passed and I am a fully trained Rogue, I planned a visit to Uxie and see his condition. "Good afternoon, Mesprit, Azelf." I said. "Good afternoon, Hacker, I'm sorry, it appears our brother, Uxie357 still would not wake up." Azelf explained. "Oh...I'm here to talk to him, do you mind if I sit next to him?" Azelf gave me his permission. "Uxie, I'm progressing far on my training, I'm a full fledged Rogue now, can you believe it? I'm gathering an array of items to build a staff that could erase Chaos, I will use it on a Chaoslord named Ledgermayne, who had disobeyed Draksth and rebelled, if the staff could destroy something nore powerful than Drakath, it might be the key to save the world. I hope you'll wake up soon, we could go and explore the world together and go to other places! Mesprit told me you like bears, too, let's go to the mountains one day! For now, rest well, friend." I take my leave after I finished.

It was a gruesome quest, but finally I hold The Supreme Arcane staff in my very hands, and with the powers of my newly found profession as a shaman, I control the very elements that this world is made of "Chaoslord! Now it is time to meet your maker!" I shouted as I held the staff and point it towards him. "Hero, do it, now!" It was Drakath holding down Ledgermayne. I shot a beam of magic on Ledgermayne, dissipating his forme and eventually erased his own existence. "Thank you Hero, for helping me." Draksth said while grabbing hold of my Supreme Surprise attack. "I will NEVER help you!" I said as if I was barking. "Oh, but you already have, MWAHAHAHAHA!" Drakath laughed at me as he flew off into the sky.

I was heading towards the hospital where Uxie was hospitalised so i can tell him the good news until I noticed a crowd of people standing around there. "No! No! Don't leave us! No! *sob*... No..." the voice belonged to Mesprit shouted in pain, crying until she lets out a soft cry, "Uxie! Don't do this to us! You made a promise to mother! I...this is..." Azelf was holding back his tears. "The chaorruption has damaged him critically and there's nothing else we could do, we cannot stabilise his lifeline any longer." the healer in frustration told them the bad news. "No...," Mesprit cried into Uxie's arm. I don't have the heart to do anything nor say anything, I walked away before it worsens.

My name is Hacker assasin, I am Chaos, I do not do justice, nor I desire to conquer, I wield the power of chaos to destroy those who uses it to hurt me and those who I love.


End file.
